<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sands of Elvenhome by Sophia_the_Scribe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544430">The Sands of Elvenhome</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_the_Scribe/pseuds/Sophia_the_Scribe'>Sophia_the_Scribe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Scribe's Poesy [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works &amp; Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:26:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_the_Scribe/pseuds/Sophia_the_Scribe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrían waits for Elrond on the shores of Elvenhome: a sonnet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Celebrían/Elrond Peredhel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Scribe's Poesy [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1182590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sands of Elvenhome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amid the light of golden Elvenhome</p><p>By flowing Sea there stood an elf-maid fair:</p><p>She gazed beyond the sundering waters’ foam</p><p>As wind ‘round ivory skin blew silver hair.</p><p>Alone she waited ever gazing East</p><p>Though Blesséd Realm lay shining to the West:</p><p>But joys she did not taste nor join the feast</p><p>Until fulfilled could be her one request.</p><p>She dreamed of shadowy hair and piercing eyes;</p><p>She knew the touch of love’s most gentle hands;</p><p>The sea-foam’s spray was witness to her sighs</p><p>As knelt she did on alabaster sands.</p><p>She knew her lord would come o’er waters wide</p><p>That she at last to joy turn by his side.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>